


The Little Things

by MarrowInTheBone



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowInTheBone/pseuds/MarrowInTheBone
Summary: It was the little things that Mario really fell for.
Relationships: Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Kudos: 30





	The Little Things

The clatter of forks and knives filled the air after Peach's short speech congratulating Mario, Luigi, Bucken-Berry and Ala-Gold was finished, letting the hungry four finally break into their meals. Mario especially appreciated the food––gathering all those power stars after they had accidentally been scattered about had been no joke! 

Small chitchat peppered the dinner until the plates were cleared and everyone felt at least a little tired. Any random person would assume that would be the end of the night, but Mario knew better: Peach never forgot the cake.

As if on cue, the doors to the dining room opened, revealing two Toads carrying a silver platter with a vanilla cake atop it. Mario couldn't help but turn his chair around and beam at it in anticipation.

Then one of the Toads happened to trip on a crease in the rug on the floor, causing both of them to stumble and fall forward onto the ground. The cake launched from its plate and found its way onto Mario's face. And lap. And also his boots. 

He blinked, reaching up to wipe away the icing on his face (though he seemed to just smear it). It was then that he noticed Peach walking to the spot before him. "Goodness, are you––" she began only to stop when Mario looked up.

She tried, Mario had to give her credit. She really tried to keep her composure. But then a smile began to crack onto her face, and he could hear the beginnings of a snicker. Then, she snorted before full-out laughing, her giggles reverberating in the room.

Luigi, Buck and Ala also began to laugh, but they were distant noise as Mario watched Peach with wide eyes––or admired, more like. She rarely snorted when she laughed, and it felt special each time she did.

Her chuckles eventually petered out, and she looked to Mario with a smile that made his cheeks tinge pink and his mouth curl in a goofy grin. He barely caught her saying she was going to get some towels when she left, Mario giving her a little wave goodbye as she did. He then sighed out, putting his head in his hand.

"Hmm," Luigi hummed beside him, a bit of a smirk on his face as he picked up some of the cake bits on the floor with some napkins. "I think _someone_ likes Peach."

Mario responded in kind by reaching out with his icing-laden hand, nearly grabbing Luigi's shoulder before he leaned away with an "ah!"

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't refer to any particular game; I just made up a random scenario that the quartet had to solve.
> 
> Also, if you're wondering why I'm posting a lot today: I'm procrastinating doing homework (and I also had this fic just laying around).


End file.
